Enduring Guardian
by Ayame Yuki
Summary: A soldier hidden from the rest of Vongola suddenly, and unknowingly reappears in Namimori. Thought to be retired, and wanting to start a new life, she is once again dragged into the underworld to help assist the tenth during the battle for the rings along with the many battles to come after. OC
1. Chapter 1

The boy with light brown spikey hair quickly slid the door to the side.

"You're late Sawada!" The teacher scolded.

"S-Sumimasen**[1]**!" He stuttered. As he crossed into the classroom he tripped in thin air. Just as he was about to fall to the ground a hand shot out and caught him. He was pulled back to his feet by the back of his collar.

He turned around to thank the person but when he turned around he saw a girl with long very dark brown hair, which almost looked black. Her eyes were the color of the shadows with a tint of color to them. As everyone looked, she kept on a passive face, though Tsuna caught a flicker in her eyes as she stared back at him.

She opened her mouth as if to say something, though shut it after a moment of thought. She looked around the classroom and her eyes seemed to have scanned the classroom.

"Th-Thank you." He finally managed out.

She turned her head towards him and opened her mouth slightly, "Pr..." then shut it, and looked to the teacher who had finally stepped in.

"Sawada! Get to your seat!" The teacher shouted. Tsuna quickly made a beeline for his desk, and at the same time, the teacher walked towards the girl.

"I'm sorry for the trouble." She just silently shook her head. "Is there anything you need? I don't remember getting any new students in this class."

"Please excuse me for bothering your class, but I'm actually a third-year student and I got a little lost." She bowed a little in apology.

As the teacher gave her directions to her classroom, Gokudera leaned over to Tsuna. "Jyuudaime**[2]**. Do you know her?" He asked curiously.

Tsuna quickly shook his head. "No."

"How about before you leave, you at least introduce yourself to my class. That way if any of my students see you, they can help you around the school." The teacher said gathering most of the student's attention. He pushed her towards the front of the class room. After long pause and a gesture from the teacher she spoke. Her face and voice devoid of any emotion.

"I'm Rin. Nice to meet you." She bowed, and as she stood back up a girl raised her hand. Rin awkwardly stood there waiting for the girl to ask her question. She finally gave a small nod to the girl.

"Do you have a last name?"

"It's just Rin, please." Then she turned and left the classroom.

* * *

"Did you know that girl Tsuna?" This time it was Yamamoto who asked it. They were walking to the public pool together.

"_If you can't swim 15 meters, you're going to be practicing kicks with the girls team!" The teacher threatened and then laughed._

_Tsuna was horrified, but Yamamoto said they could practice at the public pool. Tsuna was instantly relived._

"No. I've never seen her in my life before… Well, maybe… She did kind of look familiar." Tsuna was in deep thought.

"What was that she said to you when she saw you? Pr?" Yamamoto thought about it.

"Yeah, it was Pr and then she stopped." Tsuna also thought about what she was going to say.

"Maybe she knew you couldn't swim and she was going to say practice!" Yamamoto said with a smile.

"No way! There's no way she could have known that!" Tsuna shouted, embarrassed.

"Prince of Vongola." A small voice came out of now where. Tsuna looked around but saw no one. Then up on Yamamoto's head.

"Reborn! I told you! I'm not a mafia boss!" Tsuna shouted at him. "And there's no way that she's involved with mafia!"

* * *

"And over here is the extreme boxing club." Ryohei pointed towards his boxing club. "Is there anything else you would like to see?" He asked the girl standing next to him.

"No, I think that's good enough." She shook her head.

"Oh! How about I show you the town of Namimori?" He asked Rin as the sudden thought came to him.

"No, I really do think that's enough." She really thought she had enough, though the boy was kind, he was too energetic for her.

"Sensei said to show you around so I will show you around to the extreme!" He pumped his fists into the air, at the same time his phone rang. Rin watched as he nodded to the person on the other end. "Right, I'll be right there." Then he quickly grabbed her hand and dragged her across to Namimori's public pool.

Throughout the whole way, Rin's face was impassive.

When they made it there, he threw Rin into the women's locker room as he went into the men's.

"Should I leave him…?" She thought to herself as she stood in the room. Instead she grabbed a towel and walked out into the pool area with her school uniform on. There she saw him waiting, and she followed him across to another area where she saw the three boys in the class she disrupted, along with another girl.

"Seems like it's my turn!" He shouted making his entrance. "Leave everything to me!"

"Kyoko-chans big brother!" Tsuna exclaimed, and then look to the girl standing next to him. "T-The girl from this morning!?"

"Oh! You already know her? Good! No need for introductions. Sawada!" He then went on explaining how to become good in sports and what not.

Tsuna started walking to the edge of the pool to get out, but all of a sudden got a cramp in his foot. Ryohei jumped in to 'save' him, though his swimming was a bit… off.

Rin couldn't help but stare and say one word. "Weird." She then dumped her towel on a nearby chair and left the public pool while no one was looking except for the beady black eyes of an Arcobaleno.

The next day at school. Rin heard kids talking about Tsuna in the girl's swimming pool.

It was lunch time and Rin was just stepping out of her class when she heard her name. She looked left to find a girl with brown hair running and waving to her. The girl was followed by another with darker hair, the one she saw at the pool yesterday. They stopped in front of Rin.

Rin stared them down. They didn't seem to know that she didn't recognize them.

Rin finally sighed. "What?"

"Ah. Sorry. I haven't introduced myself. I'm Sasagawa Kyoko. I'm Ryohei's sister. I was in the second-year class that you visited on your first day."

"Nice to meet you."

Kyoko then turned to the girl next to her. "And this is Miura Haru. She goes to Midori Middle School."

"I-I see." Rin was starting to wonder what business they had with her, as well as why a girl from another school came over. "I'm Rin…"

"Rin-san, after school today, we're going to the beach and then the festival tonight. We were just wondering if you could come with us."

"… Thank you, but no." She simply replied and was about to walk away.

"Hahi?! Why?" Haru spoke up.

Rin tried to come up with an excuse. "Well, I don't know you two very well."

"Yes, but my brother says you too are good friends." Kyoko said innocently. "And he asked us to invite you since you're new to the school."

"…" When Rin didn't say anything to that, Kyoko continued on.

"Are you sure you can't come?" When she asked that, Rin swore she saw the lights brighten and bubbles start to form around her. She didn't seem like she was begging, or that she didn't mind Rin couldn't come at all. But there was something else.

Rin sighed once more finally giving in. "No. I can come."

"Really?" Kyoko asked a little surprised. She turned to Haru and they both cheered.

* * *

Rin watched carefully at the guys who were focusing their attention on Kyoko and Haru as they walked by. The two girls were wearing their swimsuits as they walked across the beach towards Tsuna and his friends. Rin walked behind them in white capris along with a black T-shirt covered over with a black and white plaid shirt.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" Kyoko announced. At the sound of her voice, Rin stopped and turned her head forwards so that she wouldn't run into the two.

"We're done changing!" Haru said.

Past the two, she could see the boy Sasagawa Ryohei had called Sawada yesterday and the other two who were also at the pool. Sawada was blushing as he saw Kyoko and Haru, and then quickly snapped out of it as he saw Rin behind them.

"R-Rin-san!" He was clearly surprised to see her there.

She just nodded her head. "Sawada-san…" Her voice trailed off and she looked towards Gokudera and Yamamoto.

Gokudera, who was mistaking it for a glare started to yell at her. "Well?! Are you going to say something or not?!"

Tsuna who was just starting to figure out the situation finally introduced them. "R-Rin-san, this is Gokudera and Yamamoto…" He gestured to the two. One was angrily glaring at her while the other just smiled and waved.

Yamamoto had gotten back to putting the umbrella up. "So, Sasagawa's brother works part-time here?"

Kyoko had nodded. "A senior who's a life guard asked him to help."

"Wow, a life guard! That's so cool!" Tsuna seemed greatly impressed. "Wait, so our part-time is being a life guard?"

Gokudera had turned his head in confusion. "Tenth, didn't you know?"

Tsuna just shook his head. "Reborn said we'd be working on the beach."

"There you guys are!" Ryohei's voice could be heard next to them. They turned their heads in the general direction. "With my lion-strength and fish-like agility, I'm going to become an apprentice lifeguard!" He had announced.

Gokudera was shocked. "You expect to save someone with your swimming abilities?!"

Ignoring the comment he turned his head towards Kyoko, Haru, and Rin. "Oh! Thanks Kyoko, for bringing Rin here!"

Rin's eye had twitched slightly. He had said her name informally.

"Let me introduce you to my co-workers, but first, here's Pao Pao-Sensei who is being beaten by the heat." Ryohei had announced too quickly. Rin looked over and quickly looked away. She could have sworn 'Pao Pao' was looking straight at her. The Arcobaleno though, had switched his eyes to Tsuna after she turned away. "And then…" Ryohei scouted for his co-workers.

"Hey! Don't litter! That only creates more work for us!" Everyone turned their heads to find three guys bullying a boy who had apparently thrown his trash on the ground. They held him up by his shirt.

Rin had taken a step forward, but stopped herself. The guy threw the kid down and started walking over towards them.

"These are my senior lifeguards!" Ryohei introduced. "They are former Namimori Middle School Boxing Club members.

The smug looking one in the middle walked towards Kyoko. "Are you Ryohei's little sister?"

"H-Hello." Kyoko had tried to be polite, though he moved his head down, and closer to her.

"You're just my type!"

Rin glanced at Ryohei, who apparently didn't mind that his sister was getting hit on by his senpai… It was either that, or he just couldn't tell.

The two other guys that were behind him went next to Haru.

"We'll keep these girls company." Said the one with Kyoko.

"You guys keep watch on the beach!" Said another.

The smug one was about to place his hand down on Kyoko's shoulder but another hand had smacked it away, grabbing Kyoko and pulling her back as well as Haru.

The two girls were pulled back by Rin.

The seniors stepped up to Rin and looked her up and down. Rin pushed the two girls behind her as they tried to intimidate her. "Who do you think you are?" He asked her. As he kept her busy, the other two went for Kyoko and Haru.

"You make crappy deals." Rin had said in a monotone voice. Just as the other two were going to get Kyoko and Haru, Gokudera and Yamamoto stepped up.

"She's right, why the hell do we have to work for you?" Gokudera had agreed with her.

"I invited them to have fun, not to be lifeguards." Ryohei had stepped in finally, defending his friends.

"You don't understand, we just want to teach you and your friends how wonderful it is to be a lifeguard."

_Lies._ Went through everyone's mind except for one.

"Oh, I see." Ryohei nodded.

Gokudera was shocked though. "Don't agree!"

Kyoko stepped out from behind Rin a little. "Then, I'll help my brother out."

Haru had also stepped out. "We're going to stay with Tsuna."

Rin looked at the two girls, and then looked back to the boy known as Sawada Tsunayoshi. What could Haru see in the small frightened boy in the back? She had just sighed and turned her attention back to the problem at hand.

"Three against three, swimming race. Losers will be slaves to the winners." The guy had challenged.

Everyone was very much shocked to this challenge and were about to protest, except it was muffled by a punch from Reborn, or 'Pao Pao'. Rin just manage to block the punch right in front of her face in time, though she saw him smirk before he answered for everyone else. "We accept the challenge."

"Then it's decided."

"What the hell are you doing?" Tsuna held his head in his hands as he messed up his hair.

The challenge consisted of swimming towards an island and looping around it and back. It was a 2 out of 3 match.

Yamamoto had volunteered to go first, and Gokudera decided for Tsuna that he should go last. So the order went as. Ryohei offered to take Tsuna's place, but as Rin and the rest had seen back in the public pool. There was no chance.

Though it seemed like Tsuna didn't want to swim either and without knowing it, turned to Rin.

She lightly shook her head and crossed her arms. Tsuna then looked to her attire and remembered she wasn't wearing any swim wear.

Kyoko and Haru appeared in his line of vision. "We'll cheer for you!" Kyoko smiled as Haru agreed.

Just as the race started, the two were even, though Yamamoto gained speed and was ahead. Looking from the corner of her eye, Rin couldn't help but notice that the two 'lifeguards' didn't seem fazed. As the two swimmers disappeared out of sight, only one came back and it sure wasn't Yamamoto.

As Gokudera went, the two were tied. Haru and Kyoko happily cheered him on. Though in the end, it was the same results as before.

Though they had lost, they were given one more chance with Tsuna. Who in the middle was going to save a child that had been washed away by the waves. Just as he made it, he started sinking and Rin ran into the salty ocean waters. Though stopped when the water was above her ankle and she saw Tsuna splashing up and out of the water with a dying will flame on his forehead. She turned her head in the direction on the lifeguards when she heard them talk about lowerclassmen.

"You mean these lowerclassmen?" She heard the familiar voice, and saw Gokudera and Yamamoto standing around a bunch of beat up students.

Tsuna punched the other lifeguard and safely brought back the little girl.

* * *

Haru turned her head around. "Hahi? Rin-san, you still haven't put your yukata on?"

"Don't tell me?! You don't know how to put a yukata on?" Kyoko looked a little shocked, though that wasn't the point. She didn't want to wear the yukata, she would rather wear what she was wearing now, which was what she wore not too long ago at the beach.

She looked down at the dark fabric. It was a nightly blue color with flowers at the bottom corner that weren't too bright except for one bright orange-yellow one. The obi was a deep dark blue but it had a different tint than the night color.

"Well, we can help you with that!" Haru mistook Rin's silence as a yes to Kyoko's question.

Rin quickly shook her head, embarrassed slightly to have been caught blanking off. "It's not that." She said almost silently. "I just haven't worn one in such a long time…" Her voice trailed off as she stared at the clothing with a look. Though it was not one of sadness, it was more of a reminiscing stare to Kyoko and Haru.

The two girls just looked at each other and smiled, then went over to the third-year student who was blanking off once more and started helping her dress up to her small mumbled protests.

* * *

The three walked to where they saw Tsuna and everyone else, with Rin taking up the rear.

"A choco banana please!" Haru and Kyoko had called out announcing, their arrival.

"Haru! Kyoko-chan! A-And Rin-san!" Tsuna had stuttered when he came to her name again. Was it so surprising?

"Wow! You have a stall?" Kyoko asked in an amazed voice.

Tsuna had blushed. "Yeah." He nodded his head.

Haru though had looked slightly disappointed. "We wanted to see the fireworks together with everyone." Kyoko's smile had fallen a little when her friend mentioned that.

The three walked past Tsuna who was muttering something about fireworks to get their chocolate bananas from Gokudera.

"Good luck!" Haru waved.

"See you." Kyoko smiled at them.

Rin took up the rear once more while eating her choco banana.

* * *

"Isn't this a little too much, even for Hibari-san!" Tsuna was surrounded by the robbers, who were actually the lowerclassmen and the lifeguards from before.

As the sound of a bullet went off, he fell as if he were dead. Then came back with the dying will flame on his head. "Reborn! Fight as if I were to die!" He shouted very loudly.

"They're only two junior high kids! Attack them!"

And just as they were about to make their moves, the sound of explosions could be heard and from the smoke came Yamamoto and Gokudera.

"Jyuudaime!" Gokudera held his dynamites at ready.

"Support has arrived!" While Yamamoto was holding a bat.

With that, the dangerous battle began with Tsuna, Hibari, Gokudera, and Yamamoto. Without anyone knowing though, a dark figure was watching from the shadows.

* * *

"Hey!" A voice called from the steps that lead up to the shrine they were at.

"Tsuna-san!" The voices were clearly Haru and Kyoko who were running up with Lambo and I-Pin, Rin was walking behind them.

Just as they made it to the top, fireworks exploded behind them. Quickly, they went to sit near Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto. Rin watched standing behind the group. Though Tsuna turned around and caught her eye. He smiled kindly and gestured to the spot next to him. Rin hesitated for a long moment before sitting next to him and behind Haru.

She looked up and stared at the fireworks until there was none left. Then when they were over, she stood up and left without saying a word.

* * *

**[1] - Excuse me**

**[2] - Tenth**

Sorry if something doesn't make sense and the fact that it's rushed at the end...


	2. Chapter 2

Rin sat quietly in the chair thinking. She was skipping school today because it was only a review day and her grades were average, if not better. Deciding to take a break and relax, she went to the shopping district, the streets were busy and she was in no mood to push through the crowds of people. So she plopped herself down on a chair along with a drink from a vending machine.

Resting her head in her hand, she sighed, thinking back to the day at the beach and the night of the festival. For some reason she couldn't place her feelings into a category for that day. She was neither happy, nor sad that it took place. She felt mostly the same… Like it never happened…

She took a sip from her half empty drink and heard the chair next to hers slide across the concrete. Someone had sat themselves next to her without realizing she was there.

* * *

Tsuna had sighed as he pulled out a chair from the closest table and sat in it. He handed the can of grape juice he recently bought and handed it over to Lambo who climbed into another chair.

A small cough from his left had him turn his head. He had sat at a table with someone already on it! He shot out of his seat apologizing and bowing.

"It's okay…" The voice had said softly. He looked up to find Rin sitting in the chair next to his. Last time he saw her was at the festival, and she just disappeared after the fireworks. Though he saw her at school the next day, she never paid any attention to him or anyone.

To Tsuna, she looked older, maybe not 15 years old but a little older. She was about as tall as Yamamoto, and could have looked to be in high school, or maybe even college.

Rin had turned her head after Tsuna kept staring at her face. Her sudden movement caused him to realize that he was staring. "R-Rin-san! Excuse me for sitting here!"

She nodded her head in response.

"It looks like Lambo's hav-" Kyoko came into Rin's vision, as she saw Rin, she seemed a little shocked though instantly smiled. "Rin-san! It's nice to see you again!"

"Yeah." Kyoko had set down the drink in her hand, where a little Chinese girl had picked it up and spoke her foreign language. It was then that Rin noticed there were only four seats at the table and they were all full.

She stood up and her chair scraped the ground. "Here." She said to Kyoko, who at first seemed that she didn't want to sit down, but ended up doing so anyway.

"Thank you Rin-san!"

"I'm about done anyways." She mumbled and started off in a random direction. Kyoko and Tsuna started waving to her, but she didn't turn back.

"I was really relieved when you came back from Kokuyo…" Kyoko's voice had begun, but started to fade off the farther Rin went. Kokuyo was a problem not too long ago that Rin heard about. In which, some kids in Kokuyo Middle School uniforms were attacking Namimori students.

Even though she was quite far from her original location, where Kyoko and Tsuna were, along with Lambo and I-pin. She still heard the large explosion and when she turned around, she could see it. Everyone around her also turned to look. All of them were shocked, they couldn't move. She took action quick.

A force made its way up her throat. "Everyone! Get out of here!" The shout rippled through the crowd, and soon enough they realized what was going on and ran for home and safety.

Rin ran back to see what was going on.

By the time she made it, people were already running and screaming. The ground was split up in two directions. She saw a man standing on the top of a building entrance, he had long silver hair and was wielding a sword. Next to the entrance she saw Tsuna, Kyoko, I-pin, and Lambo who were joined with Gokudera and Yamamoto. They were all crouched on the ground either from the explosion or to make themselves a smaller target. Rin couldn't tell, it could be anyone of those, or something completely different.

She instantly ran up next to Kyoko. "Sasagawa. Are you okay?" She hurriedly asked.

Kyoko turned, surprised that Rin came back. "Rin-san! Y-Yes." She answered nodding.

Tsuna had heard Rin's name being called, he turned around and sure enough there was Rin helping Kyoko stand up. She had felt him watching so she lifted her eyes to meet his. "Sawada, you and your friends should also get out."

He stuttered, he didn't know what to say. But Reborn beat him to an answer. "Women and children should flee this place." He was staring straight at the scene watching everything unfold.

"Reborn-kun!" Kyoko stared at him a little unbelieving, Rin did too. Neither of the two girls moved and finally Reborn turned his head, staring straight at Rin.

"I trust you can do that." It wasn't a question, it was an order. He wanted Rin to get Kyoko and the kids out of here. She became unable to say anything, so he continued on. "Also, go find Haru and Fuuta, they should be here somewhere." As soon as his sentence had ended, she had turned and pulled Kyoko out of the danger as I-pin and Lambo followed behind.

"Who's Fuuta?" Rin mumbled the question to herself. "Do you know where Haru and Fuuta could be?" She turned and asked Kyoko who was having trouble keeping up with her.

"She could be at the arcade." Rin had slowed down her speed so that she was running next to Kyoko who had picked up Lambo, who was lagging behind.

A confused look had crossed her face. "The arcade?" To her, Haru didn't look like the type to be into video games.

Kyoko nodded and added, "Fuuta wanted to play more games, so she offered to stay and watch him."

After Kyoko had said that, they had almost passed the arcade. They stopped and found Haru at the entrance along with Fuuta watching everyone run for their lives. She had been shouting, and asking what was going on, but no one stopped and answered her.

Rin weaved her way through the people making sure she didn't get run over. Kyoko close behind her while holding Lambo and I-pin. "Haru!" Rin shouted her name as she came up next to her.

"Rin-san! Kyoko-chan!" She looked happy to see them. Lambo jumped out of Kyoko's arms and shouted Fuuta's name.

"Fuuta! Fuuta! Where were you?" He ran around the boy.

I-pin casually walked up to Fuuta asking if he was alright.

"What's going on?" Haru had a relived look on her face when she saw Rin and Kyoko, though she was still worried.

"No time to explain." Rin rushed on while grabbing Haru, who grabbed Fuuta. "We need to get out of here. Where do you guys live?" Everyone was already running.

"I live with Tsuna-nii!" Fuuta exclaimed happily. Then Lambo and I-pin jumped up around him exclaiming that they lived there too.

"Kid. I'm going to need a better explanation than Sawada's house." Rin clenched her teeth and turned to Haru for help.

Haru was smiling as if she was happy she was Tsuna's stalker. "Follow me!" She beamed and kicked her speed into high gear.

* * *

When they got into the safety of the neighborhood, Rin ended up in an unknown area to her, which was close to the school. Everyone was out of breath and was slowly making their way through. Kyoko had stopped when they came into an area that split into four ways.

"This is where I turn. Thank you Rin-san for taking me here." She bowed smiling an innocent smile, as if a building was never blown up just a few minutes before. Rin had nodded her head while Haru, I-pin, Lambo, and Fuuta were waving goodbye's. Then the group of five started off again.

Rin started to blank off, not caring where she was going anymore. Haru walked in front of her leading the way. Deciding she would shut her eyes and walk for just a few minutes, she did so to calm her nerves. Though she ended up running into Haru who had stopped next to a house.

"Sumimasen…" Rin had mumbled while rubbing her head to wake herself up. Looking up to the house she read the plate.

_Sawada_

"This is the kids stop. I hope you don't mind, but can you take them in? My house is just down this road and I'm sure my parents are worried." Haru pointed down a street across from the Sawada residents. Rin could only do nothing but nod her head.

Everyone waved and Rin watched Haru, worried that someone had followed them. But when Haru couldn't be seen, she sighed and turned back to the small house in front of her. The three kids were already running up to the door, shouting "Mama! Mama!"

"Hey! W-Wait!" She chased them and when she made it to the steps, a kind lady had opened it with a wide smile. Rin had frozen, unsure of what to do next. The kids though, they ran inside without a care in the world.

"P-Please excuse me." Rin had bowed and was about to turn away before the lady Rin had guessed was Tsuna's mom had spoken.

"Ah! You must be Tsuna's friend. Thank you for bringing the kids here!" Nana cheerfully thanked.

"N-No problem." Rin stuttered, overwhelmed by the kindness. Just as she was going to leave, a bright idea had struck Nana.

"Why don't you stay here for dinner? You can help watch the kids while I go pick up food real quick!" Nana then leaned in a little closer. "My dear husband has fallen asleep and he won't be able to watch them in that kind of state."

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to-" Rin was going to reject, but she had stopped herself when she found Tsuna's mom already past the gates.

"Thank you!" Nana waved and was off.

For a while, she couldn't believe it. She stood at the entrance believing Tsuna's mom would come back and relieve her of the job, but she didn't. Sighing, she let herself into the house.

"Who's there?" Right when she stepped foot into the house, she was met with a lady holding a plate of food too close for comfort. Her stomach churned when she saw what was on the plate. She couldn't make it out, but for one it was purple, and had a visible aroma coming off of it.

The lady stepped closer when Rin didn't answer and held the plate closer. Slowly she put her hands up in surrender. "Sawada-san asked me to help watch the kids." Apparently she didn't believe her at first, but Fuuta came out along with the other two and ran over to Rin.

"Rin! Did you come to be my subordinate?" Lambo laughed as he went on about people came wanting to be his underlings.

I-pin walked in front of her and bowed. "Thank you for helping us."

The plate was put away, replaced by a hand. "I'm Bianchi, I assume you're one of Tsuna's friends?"

She took the hand. "Rin." She stated as she pondered on one thought. Was she Tsuna's friend? People who knew Tsuna seemed to assume they were friends. Was it because of her uniform that she was wearing?

She woke up and changed to it, then went on her way to school, before remembering it was only review day and headed off in a different direction.

If so, she should probably change. But more importantly, did Tsuna think of her as a friend?

When Rin noticed she was blanking off she looked up only to find Bianchi gone. Bianchi had noticed Rin in deep thought and had left her to that, but she would still be keeping an eye out for her.

A tug from the corner of her shirt caused her to look down. "Rin! Come meet papan! He's so much fun!" Fuuta grabbed her hand and pulled her into a room where she was met with Nana's husband. The one who was supposed to be 'asleep'. Unless he passed out from the alcohol, which Rin could smell in the air, and woke up only minutes after Nana had left.

Bianchi had called Fuuta and the two other kids into the kitchen leaving Rin with the strange man. He was rubbing sleep from his eyes and when he saw her, his face broke into a large grin. "Wow! Another one! The family's gotten bigger since I left! So, what' your name?"

Silence enveloped the area for a long while. His grin started to fade into a regular smile.

"Rin." She whispered through a breath of air.

* * *

"No way!" The sound of Tsuna's voice rung through the house. Rin sat at the table having a small talk with Bianchi, or more like listening. She asked Bianchi about the baby with the fedora she tends to see a lot with Tsuna.

"_Why?! Are you interested? I won't allow it!" She pulled out another purple plate._

_Rin couldn't help but sweat drop seeing how protective Bianchi was._

"_No." She said in a monotone voice as if the discussion was closed. Bianchi put the plates away but she was still wary. Then without knowing it Rin had blurted out words that surprised not only Bianchi but herself as well. "You love him?"_

"_Of course I do. He's…" Then Bianchi went through a list of things about what she loved about him, and then lectured Rin on 'love', who quietly sat listening._

Though finally, Rin was free from the insane topic as Tsuna's shout resounded through the house. Bianchi got up from the table to go greet him. After a moment of sitting in the dining room chair Rin had gotten up and walked to the front door. Tsuna went into the room where his father was, the two barely missing each other.

As Rin was putting her shoes on at the front door, Tsuna walked by. He walked straight past her towards the stairs. She paused as he walked by, one foot in the air trying to put the shoe on, her hands holding the shoe. When he passed by without a glance back, she resumed putting her shoe on. Just as her hand was reaching for the door a yell behind her made her turn around.

"Rin-san?!" Tsuna had backtracked when he saw the girl at the door from the corner of his eye "What are you doing here?!" He winced slightly at his loud rudeness, but then again, she was in _his_ house.

Rather than answering, Rin wanted out of the house. So to be polite, she said, "Tell your mom I couldn't stay for dinner, but thank you." She then flung the door open and walked out, making sure she shut the door behind her with a soft click. He stared dumbfounded at the now empty entrance.

When she couldn't see Tsuna's house anymore, she ran, stopping in a park. She sat on the nearest bench, too tired to do anything right of now. Having to run away from a man swinging a sword, walking through an unknown neighborhood, talking with Tsuna's dad, then sitting and having to listen to Bianchi lecture her on love.

She thought about Tsuna, and his friends. Gokudera and Yamamoto, they were a weird bunch, yet there was a close bond between them. She sighed, it's been a while since she communicated with so many people.

Thinking through the day and possibly the next, her eyes drooped and she slumped forward, asleep on the bench.

When she awoke, she was already late for school. She sat up on the bench and her fingers grazed against something cold.


	3. Chapter 3

**I've been forgetting to do this for this story and I'm sorry if they tend to annoy some readers, however... Just to let you know there might be a lot of 'she' and 'Rin' because I originally wrote this in first person and then decided I wanted it in third person so I went back and changed it.**

**I don't own KHR, only my OC.**

* * *

"Hmmm…" Rin hummed, tapping her fingers on the desk. It was lunch break and she had woken up on a park bench, so she didn't make or prepare any food. She stared at the world outside the classroom, everything was quiet, serene. No classmates bothered her; they knew she wasn't the talkative type. On the first day of school, kids were asking her questions like any other new student. Rin had answered bluntly, boring them with normal answers such as yes, and no, and they left.

Her eyes slowly moved to one of her classmate's desk, Sasagawa Ryohei to be exact. He was one of the loudest people she knows, who is also part of the boxing club. Though today, he wasn't here. She got up from her desk, moved out of class and walked around the school until she came upon the classroom she was looking for.

It was the one she had barged into on her first day, a second-year classroom. Rin couldn't tell why, but her mind has started taking an interest in a group of kids.

First, there was Tsuna, also known as Dame-Tsuna. He's a scared little boy who has random outbursts where he shouts 'Reborn' and his clothes rip off like the hulk. She's only experienced it once at the beach, but other stories had been told. Such as when he confessed his love to Sasagawa's sister, Kyoko.

Kyoko is just a kind and innocent girl who is an idol to all her peers. She hangs out a lot with Miura Haru.

Haru is a girl madly in love with Tsuna, for reasons unknown to Rin. She's a nice and energetic girl who sometimes fights with people, aka Gokudera.

Gokudera Hayato is a crazy boy who is majorly overprotective of Tsuna, going as far as blowing people up with dynamites he keeps on himself. Very popular among the girls in the school, he addresses Tsuna as Jyuudaime and fights a lot with Yamamoto Takeshi.

Yamamoto Takeshi, another popular boy in the school. Loves the sport baseball and is oblivious to something's around him, and very carefree. When Gokudera fights and yells at him, he laughs it off.

Then there's the baby. The one that's almost always with Tsuna, Rin doesn't tend to notice him, but has started to pay attention since yesterday's events in the shopping district.

She opened the door to find the classroom filled with students talking and eating. She surveys the area and sees Kyoko talking with a girl who is unrecognizable. Kyoko looks up at the sound of the door opening and waves her over.

Rin shake her head and waves as an apology and leaves. Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto weren't in there. So she left towards the roof. Ryohei had once asked Rin if she wanted to eat on the roof with the three, but she had politely declined. When she thought he was going to leave he simply sat down and ate with her, talking about the boxing club and some other things she had tuned out.

Rin opened the door leading to the roof and saw Hibari Kyoya fighting against an older man with a whip. They both turned to the movement of the door opening so she stood under the gaze of two powerful men. Turning around she walked out of there as to not bother their battle.

Rin had to admit she found it odd that there were people fighting on the roof. Though then again, it's the president of the disciplinary committee.

Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Sasagawa weren't at school. She sighed, slightly disappointed.

There's no way they could all be sick at the same time, so their probably skipping, she thought to herself. She went back to the classroom zoning everything out and waiting for the school day to be over.

Rin yawned, and thought about how late it was when she had fallen asleep. She thought about how she was going to go back to sleep for the day, then tomorrow she would skip school, and think about everything then, about what she was supposed to do next.

* * *

When the bell had rung, Rin speed walked out of there going straight home, though sadly, she ran into someone she didn't want to see today.

She just wanted a peaceful nap, but now she got the feeling that a headache was about to start up soon.

"Rin-san!" Miura Haru had waved and ran over to me. She was carefully holding a bag in her arms.

"Hey…" She eyed the bag, after the experience with Bianchi, she was worried more about what people cook and what they put in.

Haru noticed her staring and explained. "I heard that Tsuna-san was training, so I'm bringing him stuff to take a break!" Haru looked quite pleased with herself and the idea she came up with.

"Training?" Rin questioned. Sure Tsuna needed to beef up, and stop acting scared, but training… Something just didn't fit right.

"Do you want to come?" Haru asked.

Rin opened her mouth to decline, but shut it. '_It would be interesting to see Tsuna train_.' She nodded her head and Haru led the way.

As they got closer to the destination, a large explosion could be seen and heard somewhere up ahead. Haru whipped her head towards the other female and whispered. "We should go around, just to be safe."

And that's exactly what they ended up doing. Though as they passed through the main area where the explosion happened, Rin couldn't help but take a look. There she saw Gokudera, heaving with bruises and cuts all over, along with scorched skin. He didn't look to good, like he was going to pass out at any moment.

She placed her hand on Haru's shoulder, stopping her from proceeding any further. When she turned to question Rin, the Namimori student simply pointed in towards Gokudera. When she saw him, she looked a little worried. Even if they did fight a lot, they were still friends. It reminded Rin a lot of the kind of relationship she had with friend.

"Gokudera!" Haru called out to him, but he completely ignored her, continuing on with his training, so the two continued towards Tsuna.

Haru had stopped in front of her as they made their way to a cliff. She pulled a bundle of rope from the bag she was carrying, went over to a tree and started tying it. While she was doing that, Rin went over to the cliff and looked down. Below she saw the familiar shade of brown hair, next to a fire. Her stomach clenched as she watched him talk to the baby. It felt weird to her, watching them, like she was creeping on them. She moved away from the edge just as rope was thrown down.

"Here I go." Haru announced and started her descend. Rin wanted to stop her and ask if it was safe, but she was already inching her way down. She watched her go down, and noticed something and was about to tell her, though she had noticed too late.

The rope was still too short. It didn't make it to the ground. And as Haru was about to move her legs down, she lost the balance of holding her weight up and began to struggle. In that moment there was only one thing on her mind.

"Tsuna-san! Help! I can't get down!"

Tsuna looked up at the call of his name and was shocked to see Haru dangling from the rope. Rin saw a blush throw its way across his face.

'_He saw her underwear.'_

Rin suddenly remembered she had a skirt on also and was wondering how she planned on getting down, all the while Tsuna was saving Haru. When her feet safely reached the ground, she shoved the bag in his arms blushing furiously.

"I brought you something's to take a break!"

"T-Thanks!"

Both were tomato heads. Then Haru's blush disappeared quickly as she remembered something. She turned to look up at where Rin was looking down at them.

"Rin-san! Come on!" She waved me down. Tsuna looked up and saw her standing there, he then thought about what had just happened with Haru and quickly turned around, allowing her to go down the rope. As she made it to the end, she dropped down, landing safely in a crouch position.

Tsuna turned back around after hearing her school shoes hit the ground. "G-Good afternoon Rin-san." He stuttered again, just like always.

"Sawada." She nodded, acknowledging his presence.

"How's you training going, Tsuna-san?" Haru asked excitedly. She sat down at the fire, next to the baby. Rin remembered hearing Kyoko call him Reborn. Tsuna took a seat across from Reborn, leaving her the space across from Haru, next to Reborn.

Tsuna sighed and hung his head. "No good."

Reborn turned his head towards Rin, he was smirking, but she couldn't tell what he was thinking. She had faced him with an expressionless face. "We haven't properly introduced ourselves. I'm Reborn, a hitman and Tsuna's home tutor."

"Rin." She said as she found something weird about him. The way he acted, was not normal for a normal baby. Shadowy eyes studied him for a while before noticing something that had her thinking even more. There was a yellow pacifier around his neck. Rin knows she seen something like that before, and she knew what it meant. It's just in a memory she don't want to recall, something that pains her to remember everything she had locked away.

What now holds her emotions, and keeps them in check.

Rin decided it was time to ask the question she was patiently waiting to ask. Though Reborn had beaten her to it.

"You want to know why Tsuna's training." He stated looking straight at me. She nodded, though he looked over to Haru who was also listening. From the corner of her eye, she saw Tsuna panic, as if he didn't want them to know. "He's training for a fight."

Before she could ask anything, Haru interrupted. "Oh yeah! We saw Gokudera along the way here! Is he participating in the fight too? Though I wonder if he's doing okay with his training." She glanced at Rin.

Tsuna seemed shock to hear about Gokudera. "Eh?! Gokudera's here too?!"

Haru nodded her head. "Yeah. Across the bridge, I called to him, but he ignored me. He looked injured and ruined."

Reborn stepped into the conversation. "Was there anyone else with him?"

"No, he was alone." Haru answered all the questions they asked her.

* * *

As soon as her hand touched the cold metal knob to her apartment, she instantly knew something was wrong. Slowly, Rin opened the door, not a sound was made. Swiftly, she crossed the living room and pulled open the wooden drawer from the coffee table. In it, held a black Glock 19 pistol along with a full cartridge.

Snapping the cartridge into place she held the gun up as she moved towards the next room. Nothing was out of place, the kitchen looked untouched as well as the living room. Moving into mher bedroom, a drawer that she made sure was always shut was slightly opened.

Standing over the drawer and shutting it all the way, a muffled bump from the next room over was heard. Running, she burst into the room with my gun aimed at the height of an average human. The dark figure was at the window, the black mask covered their face, as well as the dark clothing. The person jumped as she shot out her first three bullets which broke the glass rather than skin, screams from below were heard from passerby's.

She ran over to the broken and jagged window, looking below for any sign or whereabouts of the intruder. There was none. Just broken glass strewn around a gathering group of onlookers. The dark haired girl let out a harsh breath of air from frustration as she sat down on the floor, the siren of the police getting louder and louder, ringing in her ears. Rin started wondering why she seemed to be fazing in and out, and why her eyes seemed to get blurry. Shifting into a more comfortable position, she then felt the cause, there was a knife embedded into her left side and blood was seeping through.

Pulling out the silver with her right hand, she studied it before letting out a chuckle. "Hehe…" Leaving the gun on the ground, she held her face in her hand.

_Clink._

"Ahahaha!" A crazed smile had formed as she let the knife drop to the floor, and let out hysterical laughter.

Suddenly, just as the smile had appeared, it disappeared. "Just like old times…" She whispered to the object she had pulled out from her skirt pocket before going unconscious.

* * *

"I'm sorry, but we have to contact somebody, whether it's family, or friends." The nurse had told Rin. They checked her ID, but it only had her first name on it so they didn't know her family or where she was from. "Rin-san?"

Rin held her breath, staring out the window waiting for the nurse to leave. When she heard the door slide shut behind her, she turned around to double check. Looking at the clock, it read 9:00pm. It's been only a few hours since the incident and she heard that it was even on the news. She shut her eyes and breathed deeply, though they quickly opened at the sound of footsteps outside her door.

She thought it was the nurse again and glared at the door, so that when she walked in she would know Rin was not in the mood.

Oddly though, it turned out to be Tsuna, along with Reborn on his shoulder. He shrieked a little when he sensed her glare, and her face slowly went back to normal as she realized who it was.

"R-Rin-san! I-I saw on the news that someone…" Tsuna trailed off as if he didn't know whether he should mention it or not.

"Broke into my apartment." She finished for him. He nodded his head and a heavy silence filled the air. She opened her mouth to ask about his training for the 'fight' but Reborn spoke before she could.

"Was anything stolen?" He asked with a glint in his eyes. She shook her head, and her hands tightened on the blanket.

"W-Well I'm glad you're okay. I better get going, so I'll see you…" He trailed off again, he was probably going to say I'll see you tomorrow or at school, but she guessed he wasn't going. As he turned to walk out the door, Reborn jumped off his shoulders and onto the chair next to the bed. "R-Reborn?"

"I'm staying here a little longer Dame-Tsuna." He said a little fiercely, causing Tsuna to not argue.

"O-Okay… Just don't do anything crazy…" He mumbled the last part and left.

Rin watched him leave, and once he was out of hearing range, Reborn had spoken. "How's your side doing?"

"Painful." She simply replied, and then quickly moved on. "You didn't come to talk about my injury."

"You're right, though Tsuna was truly worried about you when he saw it on the news." He tilted his fedora to shadow half of his eyes.

"Hmmm…" It didn't really matter to her, yet there was that small thanks of appreciation.

"The person who attacked you is dangerous, and they'll attack again soon. If not anytime soon, then ten days from now." He explained while keeping his head down. The room seemed to darken as he progressed. "Ten days from now, Tsuna and the others will be playing a fatal game…" He waited for a response, if she had any.

"Why are you telling me this?" Rin asked softly.

He smirked, the shadow now completely covering his face except his mouth. "So that you may prepare." Then he hopped of the bed, and walked out the door. Looking back out the window, the weak moonlight shined down.

Her hand unconsciously moved to the damaged side and held the bandages. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, the hospital scent of blood mixed with medicine sent tingles down her spine, the hair on the back of her neck stood up. Her hand twitched in reflex as the smell of blood became stronger, her nerves quivering with excitement.

_'No.' _

She had to stop. Breathing deeply once more she relaxed and kept relaxing. "Thank you Tsuna…" Rin whispered to the lonely air.

That night, she didn't sleep.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
